


Obsession

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>weapons aren’t the only thing Malcolm became obsessed with during the episode Singularity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

This all began with obsession. Mine with the ship’s defences and the crews readiness when it came to responding to security drills. His with writing some sort of preface. My overwhelming desire to just get him alone so I could make him listen. My frustration building as time passed and no one seemed willing to see reason. And it all coming to a head.

I cornered him in his ready room and lunged at him, and he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall next to the door. He growled at me as I just stood there, not even pretending to make an attempt to escape his grasp. 

“Sir.” I choked out in submission as he bent down. He kissed me brutally and I moaned. He hurriedly unzipped my jumpsuit and shoved it and my blues down around my ankles. He half dragged me over to his desk and bent me over it, pinning me to its hard surface. I shamelessly rubbed my arse against his dick and whimpered with pleasure when he slapped me once. He pulled my shirt up and up my arms, twisting it and thus restraining my arms. I tested the binding of the shirt on my arms, the jumpsuit around my ankles and was thrilled for I knew it left me open to be used for his pleasure. He gave me a bit of a shove, pinning me even harder to the desk.

“Don’t move.” He growled.

“No, sir.” I gasped, staying as still as possible.

A rustle of cloth, the sound of spitting, two fingers shoved up my arse roughly and my choked scream as they were rudely replaced with something much larger. I pushed back as best as I could and he responded by grabbing my hips and holding them still as he began to thrust inside me. The burning pain and overwhelming pleasure mixing as he took me hard and fast. My desperate pleas, filling the room. “Harder, Captain.” “More, sir, please more.” “Oh, god, yes, sir, just like that.” The slap of my body against the desk, his uniform rubbing against my skin, all driving me to the edge as he thrust as deep as he could. I felt so desperately wanton and slutty and used to know I was nearly naked and he mostly dressed. My incoherent begging as he filled me with his cock again and again, so huge inside me. The moans and gasps and whimpers as he took me so thoroughly.

The grasp of his hands tightening so that I couldn’t move, couldn’t push back, could only sob with pleasure as he plundered me at his convenience. It all became too much and I came hard, shouting out my pleasure to the ship. 

He growled and thrust in, in short, vicious movements and bit my neck as he came. He collapsed on top of me and I was squashed. I should have felt trapped, what with my hands and legs bound by cloth, him pinning me to his desk, but I felt safe instead. Protected.

After gasping for awhile, he got off of me and tucked himself back in. “Get dressed and get out.”

It took me only a few seconds for me to untangle my shirt and pull it down and then a few more to pull my uniform up. Those few seconds confirming that I had willingly stayed bound and still. I smoothed my clothes and hair as best as I could and then left. My arse and body sore, my frustration and anger gone, burnt away by the pleasure I had found through having sex with my captain.

As time dragged on and the singularity continued to pull at us, I tried to resist the urge to corner the captain again. I fought it as long as I could, but then rage swept through me and I knew I could resist no longer. I grabbed a pair of handcuffs and a jar of the “safe for human consumption” grease meant for use on various bits and pieces of machinery and then left the armoury in search of the captain. I stalked through the ship, my mind consumed by thoughts of finding my prey. I found him in an observation room, talking to someone.

I started yelling, something about no one taking the safety of the ship seriously. The someone went running out of the room. I locked the door behind her, looked into his green eyes and screamed at him about the phase canons as I toed off my boots. He growled out that his preface thingy was more important and unzipped his uniform. I stomped over to the couch and slammed the cuffs and grease onto the nearby table. I tore off my uniform, while going on about the ships defences. He grabbed me and shut me up with a kiss. He shoved me onto the couch, face down and slapped the cuffs on me. He growled and pulled me up, onto my knees. 

“Please, sir, I need…” I moaned. 

Suddenly, his mostly clothed body was covering mine. I heard the click of the “child proof” cap of the grease being opened and rubbed my arse against him. He slapped it. Once, twice, three times, driving me crazy. I was panting and moaning and writhing under him. He spanked me again.

“Be still.” He ordered.

“Yes, sir.” I gasped and was rewarded with the feel of slick fingers rubbing over my entrance. I whimpered as he teased me, with just the tip of one finger barely entering me. “Captain, please. More, oh god, more.” I begged.

“Only because you asked so nicely, Lieutenant.” He said thrusting one finger inside me, twisting it about briefly before being joined by a second, then a third. A fast, but thorough preparation that had me more than ready for what was to come. He removed his fingers and shoved his cock inside me, taking me in one stroke. I cried out in ecstasy at the pleasure, tinged with slight pain, and from the feeling of powerlessness I had in that moment, mixed with the thrill of having the power to get my captain to lose control so easily. I moaned at how wonderful it felt to be taken while cuffed and naked by someone so strong and usually in control, by someone who I needed to obey at all times. I hissed out in triumph as he started pounding inside me, shoving back as he pushed in, moving with him, desperate for more. His growls, pants and moans music to my ears as we slammed against each other. 

I was obsessed with the need to feel him inside me, huge and remorseless. Obsessed by how right it felt to be taken by my captain. Obsessed by how perfect it felt to be used in this way.

I writhed under him, straining against the cuffs and screamed as he quickened the pace. He took me in short, hard stabs and everything went grey around me. For one moment, I hovered on the edge of pain and then tumbled into ecstasy, crying out for more even then. He rode me through the waves of my pleasure and continued to thrust inside me as I gasped for breath. I whimpered, feeling the soreness now as the pleasure passed, the after glow dimmed. I gave a gasping cry as he continued to shove his hard cock deep inside me. I begged for mercy as he began to fist my cock as he thrust, allowing me no rest. I panted as the need rose in me again, along with the anger and frustration. I began shoving myself back onto his cock and growled as he rode me mercilessly. He bit at my neck, jerked and me and reamed me that that bludgeon of his. It was harsh and punishing and just what I needed. It went on forever and ended too soon and then I was coming hard, yelling in triumph as his seed spilled inside me. Then I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was alone. Handcuffs and grease on the table beside me. My uniform on. The only sign that it having really happened was the scent of sex in the air and my aching body. I left the observation room and went back to the armoury, determined to stay at my post there, no matter what.

As the minutes ticked by, I began to feel the tension build again. A tension that slowly morphed into anger and frustration. I began thinking I should go track down the captain and talk to him about the ship’s defences, but I fought it. I was determined that this time I would focus on the phase canons, on getting them to arm themselves and the hull plating to polarize in emergency situations. But even as I began to be absorbed in my task, the urge to find the captain kept building and the anger and frustration grew. Then I heard the door of the armoury open and since I had ordered my subordinates to leave me alone, I turned to confront what I was sure would be an intruder.

It was the captain, with a pad in his hand, looking straight into my eyes and saying something about a preface. I hit the lockout button, toed off my boots and tried to get him to listen to my security concerns. He growled out that the book he was writing the preface for was more important and I shrugged off my uniform. I said something about the phase canons and he pulled his zip down and got his engorged cock out. I licked my lips, stripped out of my blues, and picked up the nearest set of handcuffs. I turned toward my office and he grabbed me.

“Oh no you don’t, Lieutenant.” He hissed and pulled me over toward the phase canons. Taking me to the nearby scaffold. He grabbed my arms and pulled them up toward one of the bracing joists and I stretched up. He handcuffed me to it, facing the port canon, him behind me. He kicked my legs apart, spreading me wide.

I was overextended. My toes straining to support my weight. I heard a click and I briefly looked over my shoulder and saw him with a bottle of lube in one hand.

“I came prepared this time.” He said, noticing my look. “Eyes front, Reed.”

“Yes, sir.” I said and snapped my eyes to the front, focusing my gaze onto the canon.

I moaned as I felt a slick finger push in and tried to shove back onto it, to get more in. He slapped my arse hard, enough to sting. “Please, sir.” I whimpered and wiggled my hips as much as I could in that position.

“You asked for it, Lieutenant.” He hissed and slapped my arse again and again, making me moan and cry wantonly. My arse beginning to sting with each slap of his hand. 

“If you won’t stay still so I can prep you, you deserve what you get.” He spat out as he removed his finger and shoved his cock in. Lifting and spreading my legs so that I no longer had any contact with the floor. My arms and he supporting my weight as he brutally thrust in. Taking me hard and fast, showing me how helpless I was in the face of gravity. I cried and moaned and pleaded as it went on and on. Gasping as he plunged inside me, grunting in exertion. Withdrawing almost all the way, with every stroke before thrusting all the way in again and all I could do was take it. All I could do was allow the pleasure and pain surge through my body as my captain took me mercilessly in my own territory.

His cock ground into me and I howled as I came, revelling as he started to swell in me. I wanted nothing more than to feel him come inside me, but he withdrew and shot his load all over my back and legs, marking me as his. He grunted and let go of my legs. He uncuffed me and supported me as I tried to stand on shaky legs. He rubbed my shoulders and arms, soothing their ache.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” He said and kissed my neck. 

I gaped and looked back at him, saw him tuck himself back in and zip up before leaving. Without even one backwards glance. I stood there for a minute or two, covered in his come. Marked as his territory, standing in my realm of control. I used my undershirt to wipe myself off, then pulled my clothes on. My body hummed with pleasure, the ache feeling so good. Yet almost immediately after my tension and anger and rage began to build again.

I tried to ignore it by focussing on the ship and when that did not work, I began to focus on the crew. That worked so well that I was neck deep in planning a test of my new “Reed alert” before I knew it. Then the red light was flashing, the alert blaring and I was in Trip’s face yelling at him about his laxness and the importance of crew safety. Suddenly, the captain was there. He shoved Trip away from me and then pinned me against the wall and yelled at me. The way he was tearing into me made me think he was about to tear off my clothes and have at me right there in front of everyone. I even grew hard in anticipation, but he just shoved me away.

I was so swamped with disappointment and frustrated lust that the next hour or so passed in a blur. The next thing I knew, we were away from the singularity and I was no longer obsessed with the ships defences and the crews readiness.

Phlox confirmed that we were free of the obsessive compulsions, but I didn’t quite believe him as I just couldn’t stop thinking of the captain. I kept remembering how good it felt to be taken by him. Which made me want to find him again and repeat the experience. I resisted the urge as long as I could, but it was futile. The obsession was stronger and more persistent than I was. I tracked down Jon and we had sex in his dining room with me sprawled across the width of the table, hanging onto the far side as he took me.

I thought that would deal with the last of my unreasonable obsession. That that would assuage the lust I had to be taken by my captain, but it did not. Two days later, I sought him out again and then again three days after that. Which was followed by him seeking me out just a day after. Week after week went by and still I was obsessed with thoughts of my commanding officer, still driven by the urge to seek him out for somewhat kinky sex. 

Yet in all that time, I never faced him while we were going at it. I was always on my stomach, or my hands and knees, or facing the wall. It never became boring though for sometimes I was handcuffed, sometimes restrained by silk, sometimes restricted by my own clothing and sometimes just told to hold onto something and not let go. There were times he would slap my arse just once, sometimes he’d give me a thorough spanking and even once when he turned me over his knees and gave it to me hard and long and then took me with the minimum of preparation. Then there were times in which he’d take his time preparing me, making me beg and plead to be taken before finally sliding in. Most of the time, we met in the places we had met when affected by the singularity. Using his ready room, the observation room or the armoury, whichever was convenient at the time. But, on occasion, we would meet in the gym, a storage room, or the shooting range. Once we even succumbed to the obsession on one of the rare occasions we were alone in shuttle pod two and another time we did it in a secluded nook though we both knew someone could walk by and see us. We even managed to meet up in Trip’s office once and it was only luck that he didn’t interrupt us. 

We may have continued in this way indefinitely if it wasn’t for the captain’s apparent death on the Xindi weapon and what happened after. See, when I thought he died, I was devastated. I retreated back into my shell and was consumed by thoughts and memories of him. Then we learned he was still alive and I was reborn. I couldn’t wait to be reclaimed by him and impatiently waited for an opportunity. 

That encounter was transcendent, the way he slowly thrust inside me as I was bent over his desk, made me gasp continuously with joy. The way he showered my neck, shoulders and back with kisses lit a fire in my soul. The way his hands constantly stroked and petted me brought tears to my eyes. I was so moved by the experience that it scared me. So much so, that as soon as I came, I dressed and ran. And though my obsession urged me to go back many times in the next few days, I ignored it.

Then we were put through the wringer by the top brass in debriefings and press conferences and the like. All the while my urge to see the captain alone built and went unsatisfied as no opportunity to do so arose. When we were granted shore leave, I hoped the captain would contact me and arrange for us to be alone. I hoped that we would finally have the opportunity to assuage the obsession we had between us. But he never even tried to contact me and didn’t even reply to the one message I sent to him. I was devastated by this fact, seeing it as proof that he didn’t even want to be alone with me when completely off duty. 

That devastation mixed with the frustration and lust and rage I already felt until it all boiled over into my participating in a bar fight that could have been avoided. After seeing Phlox safely back to the ship, I returned to Earth and somehow ended up in two more fights. 

I was hurt and angry for I had no idea where the captain was and it seemed as if he didn’t care where I was. I was lost and confused for I was still obsessed by him though it seemed he was over his obsession with me. Nothing I did to try to get over the constant thoughts of him worked. I was tearing into myself because I still felt lust for a man who apparently could not be bothered to spend some leave time with me. However, I still had no excuse for doing one of the most stupid things I had ever done. Sure, I felt abandoned and betrayed, but I should never have accepted Harris’ assignment, for to do so was disloyal and dishonourable.

I was sure I had irrevocably lost the captain’s trust and respect. Especially after spending time in the brig. I was sure he would never want me again. I was sure that he would never seek me out again and that he would turn me away if I dared to go looking for him. Yet I was still obsessed with thoughts of him. Still beset with inappropriate lust for him. A lust I was sure would go unquenched.

Then, one day, just a week after the Harris incident, he let himself into my quarters. I shot to my feet and he lunged at me. He pinned me to the wall, facing him. He growled and kissed me hard. I toed off my boots and kissed back. He tore off my clothing, I managed to get his cock out from his trousers and hold it in my hand for a moment, relishing the weight and girth. He shoved me toward my bed and I got onto my stomach and grabbed the headboard. He slapped my hands off of it, grabbed my hips and flipped me over.

“Never hide anything from me again.” He growled, his green eyes fierce as they met mine.

“Yes, sir.” I gasped. 

He spread my legs and I wrapped them around him. He settled between them and hurriedly prepared me. I closed my eyes, not ready to face him. 

“Open your eyes.” He ordered.

“Yes, sir.” I said and opened my eyes and he thrust in.

“Keep them open.” He said as he thrust and I obeyed. 

I looked up into his green eyes and finally had to face the truth. I finally had to face the fact that it was Jon I wanted and not just the captain. That it was Jon I needed. That this wasn’t just obsession and lust and rage and anger anymore. That it wasn’t just about losing control or about power or rank or even convenience. It was more. 

In that moment, when I faced the man for the first time as he took me, I realized what it really was. In that second when our eyes met for the first time as he claimed me, I knew. Oh god, I KNEW!

I was his. This was love. And I knew I’d never be rid of my obsession with him, for this love, this belonging was forever. And I arched back, I came and I cried out in acknowledgement, “Yours!” And he pounded his release into me, kissed me possessively, held me tight after. 

“Mine.” He agreed, with a note of triumph in his voice.

And I was. From that moment on. I was his.


End file.
